Love Never Fails
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry/Draco! Harry feels strange after breaking up with Ginny, and gets his answers in the form of one Draco Malfoy. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **My first English fanfic. I feel guilty making this, since I should continue with my Dutch Breathless. For the: Love Never Fails Challenge, here on ff . net.

**Summary: **Harry/Draco! Harry feels strange after breaking up with Ginny, and gets his answers in the form of one Draco Malfoy. One-Shot!

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight,<br>And damn it this feels too right,  
>It's just like déjà vu,<br>Me standing here with you,  
>So I'll be holding my own breath,<br>Could this be the end,  
>Is it that moment when,<br>I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with._

-. Nickelback : Gotta Be Somebody.-

* * *

><p>There was a slight drizzle when Harry walked down the street. Everything was sparkling, misty and the air smelled fresh.<p>

The reason why Harry left the house was that the air was stifling and the house was empty, save for himself.

Ron and Hermione didn't pay as many visits as before, because the children took up most of their time. His other friends also were infrequently visiting him. They moved on with their own life, while Harry felt like he hadn't moved on from the war.

He had broken up with Ginny shortly after the war was over. It just didn't feel right anymore. Like it was expected of him and Ginny. Like they didn't belong together. Ron was a bit bitter towards him after he broke up with her, but after a while he was his normal self. He, himself, had said that he knew they didn't belong, and that Harry only would have broken her heart farther if things went on longer and farther then they already did.

He walked down a little park, partially hidden by the trees and bushes. He sat down on a swing an pondered over how his life has taken turns.

_Unbeknownst to Harry, two figures looked down on him. Two figures of a whole other dimension, a whole other world. One wore black, messy hair and had a bit of a tan, while the other had blond hair and white, porcelain skin._

"_He looks just like you," sighed the blond one._

_The black haired man snorted and said, "Of course he does. And he is just as clueless as I was."_

_The blond man smiled and looked down again on the dark haired, confused man below him._

Harry just couldn't figure out what was wrong, what was missing, for there certainly _was _something missing. His friends looked frowning at him when he told them that he missed something with Ginny. Like she didn't complete him, or could ever achieve too.

He looked up at the full moon, shining in all its glory despite the gentle drizzle. He smiled gently and began to ponder again. Yes, he was lonely and missed his boisterous friends. Yes, he missed the times that the three of them were inseparable. But he also missed something altogether different. He missed being loved, he missed holding someone in his arms, he missed loving someone, he missed sleeping and waking up next to someone… He missed… and he missed.

But he was befuddled by the feeling. A feeling which has settled in his heart a few years ago. Six months after he and Ginny broke up. He still hadn't figured out what it meant, or what it could mean. He sighed, since he gave up long ago describing the feeling. Not that it was _unpleasant_, or anything. Just strange. The Healers never found anything, so he did not have a disease or curse looming over him.

He stood up from the swings, put his hands in his pocket and began to walk again, drowning in his musings. He walked farther down the park, which was softly lit so that people still knew where they were and where to walk. Harry kicked a pebble away and once again looked up at the moon. The drizzle was steadily getting worse, but he didn't want to go home on this beautiful, magical Autumn night.

He looked down again and saw someone walking towards him. When he saw him he faltered in his steps and his heart leaped in his throat at seeing him again. More over, seeing him _here_.

He knew this man, for he was a man and most certainly not a child anymore. Not the child or man Harry knew. No, like he knew another version. One he hadn't known at Hogwarts or anywhere else.

"Draco?" asked Harry, astounded. He knew this man, yet he was a complete stranger.

He hadn't seen Draco since his trial, which he and his mother were cleared from and he most certainly had changed. His hair was longer and wasn't pulled back anymore. It cascaded down on his shoulders with a gentle wave in his blond hair. His face wasn't pointy and childish, but handsome and with slightly less sharp features.

"Do you still not realise what we are, Harry?" asked Draco amused with a lilt to his voice.

Harry was entranced. "No, should I?"

"Yes. No inkling? You should have felt _something _by now. Are you really that thick headed, Harry?" It was almost a_ffectionate _instead of spiteful.

Since when were they on first name terms? "Should have felt _what_?" said Harry. His eyes grew big and round when he noticed Draco staring at his heart.

"No? Try again. Nothing after you broke up with _her_." Draco's eyes flashed angrily when he said 'her'. "Since you haven't dated anyone?"

"How do you know this," said Harry cautiously. He knew Draco could have just read it in an article, but he somehow doubted that.

Draco sighed and shifted his feet. He nervously run a hand trough his hair and sighed yet again. "It will be more comfortable if we take this elsewhere."

Harry looked slightly suspicious of him. Partly because he had no reason to trust him, and partly because he felt so at ease around Draco, which was suspicious in itself. He eventually, after extensive search of Draco's face, accepted. "Alright. Where will we go?"

Draco only grinned. "You will like it. Come here, we'll Apparate Side-Along."

Harry cautiously approached and took Draco's offered arm.

Before he knew it they landed in a big garden, filled with flowers. "Take a seat," said Draco who graciously indicated a comfortable looking bench.

Harry took a seat and Draco sat down next to him. "We are in the garden of Malfoy Manor. We redecorated it," said Draco indicating the garden.

"It's beautiful," replied Harry in honesty. "Why am I here, though? Why do you know so much about me? Did you even know I was in the park?" asked Harry more curious than accusing.

A sad smile overtook Draco's face before he too replied. "I knew you were in the park, yes. As for the other two questions… They are…difficult to answer. It takes a bit of explaining on my part and acceptance on yours."

Harry looked questionably at Draco.

The sad smile overtook Draco's face again, and Harry frowned. He did not like that smile.

"My blood line goes back for centuries. My ancestors developed a certain trait, and odd quirk. And eventually it comes back to you."

Harry wanted to ask something but was interrupted.

"Let me finish. Please." Again that sad smile.

Harry nodded.

"Certain Malfoys were able to be reborn again, reincarnate, if you will. Most Pureblood families are able to do that. The Malfoys, however, were special. Not only their self, but also their partner was able to reincarnate again. The only problem was, they only could reincarnate under certain circumstances. They needed to be true soul mates and needed to love each other unconditionally. That was already hard."

Harry, meanwhile, was paying rapt attention to Draco. He had a feeling where this was going to go. He just didn't yet know what to think of it.

Draco smiled wistfully. "The other part was war. They could only fully come to be who they were if there was peace, or at least peace in sight. When they were reincarnated again, they most likely would not know about their previous lives. They could also have slightly different features, or change sexes. Now, while most of them would not know about the previous life, some could. While their entire memory would not be restored again, some parts could be clear."

Harry looked at him in dawning fascination.

"Now, soul mates should be able to sense each other, but only if one of them already knows about it. Soul mates are rarely able to find each other. That is why I know so much about you, why I knew that I could find you in the park, and why I know that you are able to bear the truth I just told you." He swallowed, while avoiding Harry's gaze.

"So we are soul mates, then?" A nod. "And we are also reincarnated?" Yet again a nod.

"Please, look at me," said Harry when he noticed that Draco was avoiding his stare.

Draco brought his gaze up to Harry's level.

"Why did you told me this?" asked Harry curiously.

Draco noticeably swallowed before replying. "Because you deserve to know the truth. To be able to understand it. To understand your feelings. To understand my feelings. To know that I've been in love with you since I found out." His voice was a mere whisper when he finished.

Harry took a deep breath. His head was spinning with all the information he just heard. "I-I-I. Give me a bit of time. I need to think about it. But you will be the best for me, won't you?" asked Harry.

Draco breathed a single answer: "Yes."

Harry stood up and asked: "Could I spend the night here? I really need to think about it."

Draco nodded, stood also and seemed to struggle with something. He then seemed to make a decision. He took the front of Harry's shirt and yanked him close. He gazed in Harry's eyes, before pulling him in for a mind blowing kiss.

"_See, Draco, it all falls in place. No need to worry. And you shouldn't have. We were meant to be together again," said the dark haired man to the blond._

"_Hmm, yes. It does fall in place. Such a shame it took us so long before we were reborn again. Ah, well, as long as we have each other," said Draco lovingly to Harry._

_Harry kissed him passionately on his lips and said: "Yes, because love never fails."_

* * *

><p>Fin! The End! Het Einde.<p> 


End file.
